


Keith Fucks a Wolf: The Anthology

by Syao



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Shiro's ass breaker, Werewolf Shiro, Werewolves, beastiality, keith has a bottle of lube and whole lot of determination going for him, shiro is so smitten with keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syao/pseuds/Syao
Summary: Fern Glen: a small secluded town wedged between Loch Mur and the Black Mountains. It’s a three hour drive to the next closest town on a old single car road, that wraps around the loch. Its seclusion gives it the best views of the night sky, and its particularly mild weather is a plus. To outsiders the town is a quaint little place to escape the hustle and bustle of the city, but with nothing to draw tourists to it, it remains relatively on its own. To outsiders this town is like every other back country town, however, to the townspeople, it is unique. Everyone knows that some people have dogs that aren't really their dog at all, or that the fish love to play tricks on the fisherman, or that the flowers blooming at weird times of the year have nothing to do with the weather.Born and raised in Fern Glen, Keith was finally coming home after thirteen long years.





	1. Don’t Furget Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bae Dino-Dicks. They drew porn of Keith wanting to ride the ever-living fuck out of Shiro's wolf cock and I thought "Hey I haven't posted anything in 1.5 years, Lets make a fucking story out of this porn."  
> Thus this was born. I have no idea how often this will update, nor how many chapters it will be. I guess the more Dino arts, the more I will write. There is no porn in the first chapter but next there will be. PS. no beta reader so if there are mistakes, uhh my bad.

Growing up children learn the folk tales and bedtime stories of their towns or countries. They are told that they are only stories and are not real. But some children grow up in a very different environment, where the Fae are abundant and all tales are true. These children grow up learning about fairy mounds, fairy circles, particular trees and bodies of water to avoid, and strange places. They learn to protect themselves and how to respect and sometimes even befriend them.

Fern Glen: a small secluded town wedged between Loch Mur and the Black Mountains. It’s a three hour drive to the next closest town on a old single car road, that wraps around the loch. Its seclusion gives it the best views of the night sky, and its particularly mild weather is a plus. To outsiders the town is a quaint little place to escape the hustle and bustle of the city, but with nothing to draw tourists to it, it remains relatively on its own. To outsiders this town is like every other back country town. But to the townspeople, this town is unique. 

The fae are much more active and different then other fae and the townspeople knows this. Everyone knows that some people have dogs that aren't really their dog at all, or that the fish love to play tricks on the fisherman, or that the flowers blooming at weird times of the year have nothing to do with the weather.

Keith drove along the road toward Fern Glen in his dad’s old beat up red Jeep. The vibrant green of the forest surrounded him, breaking way to give small glimpses of the dark blue of the Loch. Born and raised in Fern Glen, Keith was finally coming home. It had been thirteen long years since Keith last saw his home town. He was raised alone by his dad in the small apartment he owned on the outskirts of the town, closest to the woods. 

Keith can vaguely remember his best friend at the time, a kind hearted boy Keith’s age who owned a large black dog. They used to play together, avoiding the fairy mounds and the oak trees where the wood sprites lived. Running through the open fields and watching the night sky making up their own constellations. He couldn't remember the boy’s name, the word slipping from his memory whenever he tried to recall it. 

Keith’s father mysteriously disappeared when Keith was ten. No one in town wanted to take him in, and Keith couldn't understand why. Thus Keith was shipped off to his nearest relative who lived in a large city far away where the light pollution caused the sky to glow yellow and block most of the stars. Keith had a hard time making new friends at first because he was labeled weird. He was always doing stuff, like sharing milk and sugar with “The Fae”, dropping silver coins in water for safe passage and tossing salt over his right shoulder. None of the other children did this, he was ostracized for his traditions. He used to tell stories when he would play with the fae and how his best friend was also a wolf, the adults all would pat him on the head with a “That's nice dear, oh how wonderful and colorful children’s imaginations are.” Over time his memories of playing with Fae faded to just his imagination. Now twenty three, out of college with a degree in astrophysics and astronomy, Keith was coming home. 

He was able to partner up with his alma mater to do field research out in the mountains of his home town, the only drawback he had to go back to the university every ten or so weeks to review his findings. Still this was Keith’s dream, to be able to study the stars in his home town.

Keith slowed down as he passed a weather worn sign with big bold letters stating “Welcome to Fern Glen”. The forest had thinned out to a few sporadic trees and open fields of grains and other harvestable food on one side of the road. The other a picturesque view of the Loch and the surrounding Black Mountains, named so after the large amount of mafic rock that is found there. Nestled right where Keith remembered, not looking like it had changed since the day he left as a young boy, was Fern Glen. 

Keith turned down a dirt road just before the town center. He grinned as he passed several craftsman styled houses intermingled with rustic lodge styles. He had missed this, in the city everything was so sleek and modern, he missed the small town feel of his childhood. 

Keith slowed down to a stop right outside the small apartment he hadn't seen in therteen years. Time had been good to the place, the front stone work was still in good condition and the small garden in the front was full of well maintained primrose and marsh marigolds. The dark green door’s paint was chipping around the edges but that only added to its charm in Keith’s eyes. Keith stepped out of the jeep, taking a big breath of the crisp mountain air with hints of the cool loch. 

This was it. Keith was finally back, he was finally home. He glanced at the start of the woods only a few hundred yards away, he felt a slight tug at the back of his mind. The foliage rustled in the breeze seemingly calling him to enter it. To run its forgotten paths of his childhood. Keith turned his back to the forest, ignoring the slight call, he had work to get done and an apartment to clean. Just thinking of the mess that could be waiting inside for him, Keith’s mood turned sour.

He walked up the small stone pathway to the dark green door and using the old silver key, unlocked it. With a push the door creaked open, bringing some of the dust that had settled on the floor into the air. Coughing, Keith covered his mouth and peered in. Every inch was covered in a thick layer of dust, so thick on the floor it was hard to tell what type of floor it was. It was dark hardwood if Keith remembered correctly. The sparse furniture had dirty yellow sheets thrown over them to protect it from the dust. It looked like Keith had a lot of cleaning to do before he could move in the small amount of personal belongings he had and the rest of the jeep full of equipment. 

Sighing deeply Keith got to work airing the place out by opening all the windows and doors. He then began the meticulous task of dusting, sweeping, scrubbing and cleansing the home of over a decade worth of dust and grime. By the time the place was livable enough clean, the sun was setting and Keith’s stomach was growling at him. 

Just as Keith was thinking what he could do for dinner, he had yet to check it the kitchen appliances worked, a few knocks on his door claimed his attention.

“Hello? Is someone here?” A soft melodic voice asked.

“Ah, Yes, just a moment.” Keith called out, rushing to the door. His shoulder length black hair was up in a messy ponytail, his clothes covered in the old dust. As soon as the front door came into view, his jaw dropped. A beautiful tall women was standing in his doorway, her hair was pure white but seemed to shimmer orange and pink in the setting sun light. Her mocha brown skin accentuated her bright blue eyes. She was gorgeous, in an ethereal way, not Keith’s type but he couldn't deny she was attractive. She studied Keith for a moment before her eyes widened and she clapped her hands.

“Keith! Is that you?” She exclaimed, motioning him closer. Keith awkwardly smiled and shuffled to her. “It is you! Oh my how big you have grown and handsome too!” She winked at him. 

“Ahh yeah.” Keith got out, feeling uncomfortable under her hands and eyes.

“Are you moving back?” She questioned as she gestured at the mostly clean place. To Keith it was obvious he was moving back, he hated small talk, that was one thing about the city he liked. You got to the point quick, you didn't waste anyones time with small talk, you didn't ask someone about their day or life, that was personal and being as impersonal as possible was respectful. 

“If you couldn't tell.” Keith took a step back. 

“Oh how wonderful! You should come over for dinner, unless you had plans already?” Her blue eyes sparked and the air around her seemed to as well. Keith had nothing planned for dinner and even though this was his home town, living in the city for over half his life he was basically a stranger and out of tradition. What harm could come from a free dinner and getting to know the townsfolk and town again?

“I had nothing planned yet. I was actually figuring out what to do.”

“Oh perfect! I have a roast in, I was just out on a nice stroll when I saw there was someone here. Glad to be able to feed you, you look so thin.” She jabbed at him. “You need some good meat on your bones. Well. Come let's not dally, we must check on that roast.”

“Allright.” Keith agreed and walked out after the ethereal women. Keith was locking the door when he heard the women huff in distaste. 

“You should hang some of these primroses over your windows and doors. The garden does a decent job but you can never be careful, those pesky buggers could still get in your home.” She commented, her now purple tinted hair fanning out behind her as she briskly walked down the dirt road. Keith had to jog to catch up.

“So, who are you?” Keith asked as they strode into town. The women quizzically looked at Keith, her hand on her chest.

“You don't recognize me?” Keith shook his head, he had no idea who this woman was.

“Oh such a shame, I used to babysit for you all the time when you were younger. Name’s Allura.” The women, Allura, introduced herself. “You have much to catch up on. Come this is my home.” Allura strode up to a small lodge styled house whose exterior was covered in plants and blooming flowers, some that Keith knew did not bloom this time of year. As Keith entered he started to take his shoes off.

“Oh there is no need to take your shoes off, keep them on, the mutts drag in enough dirt.” Allura laughed off leaving Keith confused like he was missing the joke. The interior of her home was cosy, green plants hung from pots on the ceiling, several plush chairs were stacked with soft pastel blankets. Crystals lined the windowsill and books were stacked precariously along built in book shelves. Keith stared in awe at all the books, some in languages he couldn't recognize. Allura shoved a steaming mug of something herbal into his hands and ushered him to a large oak table.

“So how about you tell me what you have been up too, and I'll fill you in on what you have missed.” Allura softly smiled at Keith from across the table, a matching steaming mug in her hands.  
Keith told her about the city, not dwelling into the details, just the basic info: the modern downtown apartment with his foster family, the middle school and high school he attended, the scholarships he got for college, and his degrees. Allura filled him in with stories about the pesky fish who would steal the fisherman’s bait and even dragged in a man because it was playing on his line. The pair of alder trees that kept tricking those who passed them. The wild flowers in constant bloom in the west fields because ‘they’, whoever ‘they’ was, liked that particular shade of yellow. 

By the end of the meal, Keith felt like he had more questions than answers, like Keith was left out of the joke everyone in the town got but him. Allura talked like these were normal occurrences but they were clearly not to Keith, it was just plain strange. As he was leaving Allura placed a St. John’s Wort in his shirt’s breast pocket and instructed him to not take it off until he got home. She also stressed that he should go straight home and avoid the forest at night at all costs. When Keith questioned why, she quickly scolded him and told him it was for his own good. 

Keith took his time walking home, head back as he observed the night sky. Arcturus was bright to the east chasing the constellations Ursa Major and Leo across the sky. Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, was setting to the west. It was so breath taking, he could see the stars and the clusters he could never see in the city so clearly. This is why he came back, this view above him was a main reason he wanted to come home. 

Glancing down Keith noticed a patch of mushrooms off the road. They were growing in a perfect line, not a circle they normally grew in. He thought nothing of it but Allura’s warning nagged at the back of his mind. He continued his pace, noticing more and more things out of place. The third street light put off purple light, he could hear the sounds of a babbling stream yet there was no stream on this side of the town, and the broken caw of a raven. It set Keith’s nerves on edge and he picked up the pace to his home. 

Keith gathered the essentials of what he would need for the night from his jeep, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps break out. Eyes. He felt eyes on him. Multiple pairs from all angles. He couldn't see them, but he felt them drill holes in his body. Keith rushed inside his home, locking the door as quick as possible. Sighing in relief as the eyes were gone. 

“Fucking strange.” Keith muttered as he set about to settle down for the night. When sleep was grasping at his consciousness, Keith thought he heard the lone howl pierce the quiet of the night. He must be dreaming already, wolves don’t exist in this area, they never have. 

It took a week for Keith to get fully moved in. He had to completely clean out his kitchen and buy new kitchen ware, leaving keith to have to go in town for his meals. Which was good because he got to know a majority of the townsfolk. Most were cold to him but after they found out he was ‘Keith THE Keith’ was welcomed everywhere with open arms and food. Tons of food. Keith kept poking and prodding his stomach, he was going to get plump soon if he kept eating like that up.

It took another week for Keith to get all his equipment set up and ready to go to actually do his work. Over that week, Keith had fallen back into some of the old customs he used to do as a kid. He put out a bowl of milk and bread every night, in the morning the bowl was empty and the bread gone. He started tossing salt over his right shoulder when he cooked. Hung the primrose over his windows and doors. It felt right and slightly fun, like he was back in his childhood, back where all he cared about was running around the town and forest with his best friend and his dog. Speaking of said best friend, Keith had not seen anyone in town yet that had triggered any memories of him. He couldn't recognize anyone that resembled him. 

As the sun set on the fourteenth night Keith had spent in Fern Glen, Keith packed a small bag and got ready to scope out the best place to observe the stars and sky. He knew the towns people had warned him about traveling at night and had instructed him to never go into the forest at night. Keith knew this yet, the forest had called him since the day he had arrived back in town. Plus he needed to do his work at night, that's when the stars were out.

The forest at night was dark and intimidating, yet Keith felt safe. Looking around he could almost see the paths he and his childhood friend would run along. Without realizing it, Keith had wandered off the beaten path onto one of the small side trails Keith remembered from his childhood. The deeper he hiked the more the memories returned. Keith used to play hide and seek around those clumps of oak, they used to pretend they were wolves and run around these trails, they used to eat fish they caught on that rock. Soon the path led out to a open field of wild grass. Keith smiled, a laugh on the tip of his tongue caught up in his returning memories running with his younger self and friend, falling on his back and just gazing at the sky. It was far enough up the mountain that the hills around the loch would not get in the way, and the forest was back enough he had a clear undisturbed view of the sky. This was the perfect place for his research.

He watched the constellations slowly move across the sky in a daze. The snap of a twig brought Keith back down from space. He looked over and his heart stopped, breath caught in his throat. Standing tall and proud before him was the largest wolf he had ever seen. It was roughly as tall as Keith's chest, it's lean build was long but strong. Thick black fur covered its body and its under belly was a mix of dark and light grey. Around its chest, ears, forehead and tip of its fluffy tail was pure white fur. It had a large scar across it's snout where no fur grew. Large piecing stormy grey eyes bore into Keith as it stalked toward him.

Fear rendered Keith immobile as the great wolf scented the air. It's ears perked up, eyes widening before bounding forward toward keith. This was it death by giant wolf that was not supposed to exist. Keith clenched his eyes shut waiting for its sharp teeth to rip into his flesh. Yet moments passed and nothing . Keith looked up to find him face to face with the great beast. It sat before him on its hind legs, tail wagging up a storm, mouth wide tongue lolling out. It looked excited to see Keith. It looked almost happy. Before Keith could register what was going on the wolf pushed Keith back down on his back, it's great paws gentle for how large they were. Then Keith was being licked all over by it's big wet tongue, sending Keith into a hysterical laughing fit. This giant wolf who was ready to eat Keith was acting like a giant puppy. What in the world was going on?

"Stop stop, oh my god, that tickles, ahahah stop." Keith giggled out pushing against the wolf's large head. The wolf pulled back grinning at Keith before nuzzling into his neck. "Sheesh you big lug, why are you so happy to see me." Keith dared to run his fingers through it's fur. It was so soft and thick, and Keith just wanted to bury his face in it and never leave. "Ok, ok stop, you are drooling all over me I don't need giant wolf slobber on me." Keith was pushing hard with both hands at the beast’s chest to get it off him.

"Sorry Keith, I just missed you so much." A growling deep voice spoke. 

"Yeah yeah I - Wait what!" Keith scrambled out from under the wolf. Did... did the wolf just speak? "You-you can talk?! You know my name!" 

The giant wolf looked at him puzzled and cocked his head to the side. "Keith" 

Keith bolted away from the wolf. His heart was hammering through his chest. Adrenaline fueling his muscles to move faster, for harder as he ran. He could hear his name being called and the sounds of something chasing him. This was weird this was wrong, what the actual fuck was going on!

Keith was slammed to the ground and rolled on his back by the wolf. No, not the wolf, a... human. A very handsome human. A very fit, beefy human. A human with fluffy black hair in an undercut and a large white patch with a scar across his nose. Just like the wolf... wait. Keith knew this human. Keith played with this human as a kid. This human was his best friend, this human wasn't a human at all. 

"Shiro! Is that you?" Keith asked hand reaching up to cup his cheek. 

"Yeah, it's me." Shiro leaned into the touch, his stormy grey eyes gazing down at keift so softly. "It's good to have you back." 

"It's good to be back." Keith whispered before pulling shiro down ontop of him hugging him tightly. Keith had missed this. Keith had missed Shiro so bad. It wasn't until he found him again that Keith realized just how lonely and hurt his heart was when he was gone. 

"We have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" Keith stated as he gave shiro the space to move and sit next to him. 

"The pack was worried when you stopped showing up. I was worried, Keith it's been years. I thought I lost you." Shiro glanced down dejected, the years of pain and loneliness tainting his smooth rich voice. 

"I missed this, I missed all of this." Keith raised his hands gesturing to everywhere. "I lived in a city and the memories faded to my imagination. I thought I made you up." Keith confessed, a somber expression crossing his face. Shiro just placed his hand in Keith's, entwining their fingers. 

"That's the magic of the fae, leave for long enough time and the memories of us become distant and then become dreams." Shiro smiled tenderly at Keith. "But your back now, and the memories should come back too. I can't wait to show you to the pack."

"What you the alpha male now?" Keith joked. Shiro just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait you are!" 

"No.. not yet... I'm the biggest and the strongest, they have wanted me to be alpha for a while now but I'm not qualified." Shiro said bashfully. 

"How are you not qualified?" 

"I need to have a mate, and you know, we mate for life."  
"Oh do you have someone in mind?" Keith questioned. A gentle breeze ruffling their hair and rustling the forest around them.

"Well I was waiting for someone." Shiro shyly smiled at Keith as he squeezed their entwined hands. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You were waiting for me!?" Keith could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. His violet eyes searching Shiro’s face for any sign that he didn't just proclaim that he had been waiting thirteen years for Keith to return. Anything to prove this was a joke, and that his childhood friend basically didn't just confess to him. He found nothing of the sort, only affection and yearning. 

"I would wait a thousand moons for you keith." Keith stuttered as he flushed. How can Shiro say something so intimate like that? They had been only reunited for only a few minutes but it had been over a decade since they had last seen each other. The last time they were kids, they are all grown up now. People change, how can Shiro claim something like this so suddenly? Shiro might have spent years pining but Keith had forgot about him. To keith it felt rushed, he didn't know Shiro like he did before. Yet, part of him felt complete, like this was where he belonged, this was what he needed and this was perfect. Keith did a once-over of Shiro. Keith couldn't deny Shiro was completely his type. The feeling deep inside him was growing and it was taking over his hesitations.

"You big fluff ball." Keith punched Shiro hard in the shoulder before leaning into him. "You're lucky you're hot." Keith mumbled into Shiro's muscular chest. 

"I can't wait to properly court you." Shiro whispered into Keith's hair.

Keith woke in his bed alone, mind blank on how he had got home. He remembered talking with Shiro late into the night, but how he got home was fuzzy. He glanced down at his body, he was dressed in sleepwear, was all that happened last night a dream?

The sun was high in the sky as Keith walked toward his kitchen only to stop. He leaned against the wall a smile gracing his lips as Shiro busied himself in Keith's kitchen. He was wearing nothing but tight black boxers, allowing Keith a spectacular view of Shiro's muscular back and round ass. Shiro was quite hairy but that was no surprise, he was a giant fluffy wolf.

"Afternoon babe" Shiro called from the kitchen. Keith just walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shiro waist. 

"Mornin" Keith mumbled into Shiro's back. 

"Afternoon, babe, afternoon."


	2. First Yiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [WOLF FUCKING ART ](http://dino-dicks.tumblr.com/post/159946259698/werewolf-shiro-au-anyone-3-also-syaos)  
>   
> 
> DINO I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!! Anyway here is the art, here is porn. uhh have at it.  
> Also chapters may be out of order from now on in this AU timeline.

Keith and Shiro had fucked before. They had fucked a lot, in a plethora of different positions. Shiro's larger than a normal human's, wolf cock had pounded his ass and locked them together with his knot more times than Keith could count anymore. So yeah they had fucked before, but they had never fucked when Shiro was a wolf. Shiro was wary of it, he was considered large for a werewolf. His cock next to Keith, a small human, was gigantic. Shiro's cock fully erect as a wolf was longer than Keith's forearm and hand, way thicker too. There was no way Keith could take it without hurting himself.

And that was not even taking his knot into the equation.

Keith was not afraid, he craved Shiro to fuck him as a wolf. Would push Shiro's legs apart and nuzzle and stroke his sheathed cock until it became erect. Begging shiro to fuck him, he would do anything. Yet Shiro wouldn't fuck him, still too concerned for Keith's health. Shiro would let Keith jerk him to completion but would never fuck him like he wanted.

One day Keith had enough, if Shiro wouldn’t fuck him, he would fuck Shiro. Shiro was lounging on the plush rug of Keith’s living room as a wolf. Perfectly unaware how delectable he looked, completely at the mercy of Keith and his plan to get the wolf cock.  He rolled Shiro on his back.

“Stay. Be a good boy and don’t move.” Keith commanded, tossing a heated glare at the wolf who was now lying placid on his back. Keith quickly stripped his clothing off and straddled Shiro's fluffy middle, facing his sheathed cock. Shiro whined deep in his throat as Keith popped his ass out on display for him. Keith gently massaged around the wolf’s balls that were covered in a light grey fur before slowly working his hands on the hardening erection.

Shiro’s cool wet nose nuzzled Keith's ass sending shivers up Keith's back. He nipped lightly at the plump ass cheeks before sinking his sharp teeth in the flesh. Keith moaned throwing his head back with his eyes closed, his hands stuttering where they were both barely wrapped around Shiro's giant cock. It was a vibrant red, flushing darker around the base and head. Clear precum leaked from the angled tip for natural lubrication.

Keith glanced back at Shiro's face buried in Keith's ass. Shiro was slowly licking from his balls up and around his asshole. It was driving Keith insane with pleasure. Keith turned his attention back to Shiro’s monster of a cock. He mouthed at the tip, the cock twitching in his hands, and slurped up some of the precum. It's heavy musk and salt flooded his mouth, sending waves of arousal through him. He needed this in him, not his mouth but buried deep in his ass. He needed to feel as it stretched him to the brink of madness and pleasure. He needed it .

Keith pushed Shiro's face out of his ass watching as Shiro licked his chops, desire raging through his grey eyes. Keith pulled out the brand new bottle of lube they just got, and from the looks of it, they would need another one soon. Making a show of it, Keith slicked up his fingers and inserted two fingers into his asshole plunging them in and out to relax the muscle before he started to work them in a scissoring motion to coax his ass to relax further. It took time but soon Keith had four fingers plunging in and out of his ass. Shiro was growling low with lust, licking up Keith's thighs. Teeth dragging against the soft skin.

Keith withdrew his fingers and coated his hand with more lube. Taking a deep breath, Keith slowly worked his whole hand in his ass. It burned as it stretched him wide, but he knew Shiro was bigger and he needed to be prepared as he could get. It took minutes but soon Keith was plunging his fist in and out of his ass. Shiro's cock had flagged slightly but was still out and ready to be ridden by Keith. Keith removed his hand, feeling as ready as he could ever get, mouth salivating at the thought of Shiro's huge wolf cock pounding into him.

Keith turned to face Shiro, he wanted to see the look on his face as he fucked himself on his cock. Positioning himself over Shiro's cock, Keith lubed it up, practically pouring half the bottle on it. Shiro watched with lustful eyes as Keith lined himself up and slowly sunk down. The head was difficult to fit in, stretching him farther than his fist did but once it was in, it was a gradual stretch down to Shiro's thick base. It burned, it hurt, but oh was it so delicious. Shiro was panting hard, cock twitching and jerking deep inside keith, his tongue was lolling out his mouth, his tail flicking back and forth in an effort not to move. Keith felt so tight, so fucking tight Shiro could just knot him right then and there, but Shiro knew Keith wanted this to last.

By the time Keith was fully seated on Shiro's monster wolf cock, he was already breaking out in sweat. His mouth wide open, eyes rolled back, body strung tight, and back bent like a bow. Little moans and whines spilled past his lips as he brought his hands to his bulging stomach. Shiro was huge and Keith must have died and been resurrected on his cock. Keith had never felt more pleasure in his life.

Threading his fingers through Shiro's grey belly fur, Keith gently lifted himself up Shiro's cock and slammed back down. Shiro tossed his head back and growled and Keith worked himself on his cock. Keith keep the pace up as long as he could before he legs gave out and his back burned. Before he could speak and ask Shiro to take over, Keith was rolled over on his back. Shiro crouched down over him, his cock still buried deep in his ass. Keith grabbed on tightly to Shiro's fur as Shiro withdrew his cock til just the head remained inside before plunging it back in deep. Keith hung on, tears streaking down his face as loud hitched moans tore from his throat. Shiro ravaged him, fucking him with animalistic brutality, growling and snapping his teeth with every thrust.

Keith could do nothing but cling to Shiro as his ass was utterly wrecked by the monster cock. He could feel the base start to swell, the beginning of the knot catching on Keith's rim with every thrust. Shiro forced his cock as deep as he could in Keith. The knot swelling to the point where it was too big to pull out. Keith's eyes rolled back as his prostate was stimulated with so much force, white fire burning his nerves as he orgasmed harder than he ever had before. The last thing that registered in his mind was Shiro bending down and biting hard on the mate mark on Keith’s shoulder from Shiro's first claiming, then nothing.

Keith was surrounded by warm soft fur when he finally regained consciousness. Shiro had wrapped himself around Keith. Nuzzling at his hair as he whispering sweet, sweet praise.

Shiro's knot had gone down a while ago, his cock nicely sheathed away again. Keith tried to move but his whole lower body screamed at him. Oh moon above, his ass intensity ached now as the fatigue set in. Keith snuggled deeper into Shiro's soft fur, letting the wolf's smell of crisp air and morning dew relax him.

 

That was the best fuck of his life, and no pain in the ass could stop Keith from doing it again.


End file.
